


The Second Annual Karasuno Christmas Dance Contest!

by lilithiumwords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party, Crack, Dancing, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Karasuno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the Karasuno Volleyball Club Christmas Party! Wherein Hinata wows the crowd and Tsukishima refuses to be defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Annual Karasuno Christmas Dance Contest!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by kaavyawriting, who should be ashamed. (She's not.)

“Alright, everybody! It's time for the second annual Karasuno Christmas Dance Contest!”

Tanaka's excited announcement brings a rousing cheer from the team, gathered around his living room with (non-alcoholic) drinks in hand and festive hats decorating at least half of them. The first years in particular have been forced into gaudy antlers with blinking lights on them, and only Hinata seems unperturbed, bright eyes wide with excitement. Tsukishima appears to be two seconds away from ripping them off, and the only thing that stops him is Sawamura's potent glare.

“Second annual,” Sawamura mutters, losing interest in intimidating Tsukishima and rolling his eyes at Sugawara. “We didn't even do anything last year --”

“Can't hear you over all this fun we're having, Daichi!” Sugawara says loudly, pushing past Sawamura and ignoring his suddenly suspicious stare. “Ennoshita! Start the music!” He poses in front of the wall they have cleared for this very purpose, jutting out his hip and winking at the team as a techno song with heavy bass starts playing. “Are you ready, boys? Sugamama is here to show you how to move those hips!” He does a lurid roll of his hips that sends half the boys into hysterics and Sawamura's face into his hands.

“This is hell,” Tsukishima mutters, glaring down at his feet. Sawamura stuffed him into the corner an hour ago with the other first years, to his endless disgust. Yamaguchi glances at him curiously, grinning when Tsukishima huffs. 

“What was that, Tsukki?”

“I could be at home,” Tsukishima gripes under his breath. “I could be asleep. Instead I'm stuck in this nightmare, because _you_ wanted to see a certain someone in her Christmas swea--”

“Oh! Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi says hurriedly and loudly. He avoids looking at Yachi, who is sitting on the loveseat behind them. “Hinata, can you get Tsukki another drink? He's very thirsty!”

“Sure,” Hinata chirps, though how he will do this, Tsukishima has no idea, squashed as he is between Tsukishima and Kageyama. 

“Kageyama, hand me a bottle!” Hinata orders, easily solving the problem, and Kageyama drags his stare away from the terrifying display of Sugawara's dancing.

“What?” Kageyama asks, sounding a bit dazed.

Tsukishima's lip curls. “Looking a little faint there, your majesty.”

Kageyama's glare meets Tsukishima's sneer over Hinata's head. “Say that again, glasses punk.”

“Looking a little --”

“Kageyama! A drink, please!” Hinata interrupts both of them with a huff, and Kageyama rolls his eyes but obligingly passes him a bottle. Hinata plops it into Tsukishima's lap with nary a care before going back to cheering for Sugawara, who finishes his number with a flourish, bowing low and tipping his black top hat.

“Suga-san, you're so cool!”

“Which boy band did you learn that from?" 

“He didn't learn that from _a boy band_ \--”

“Thank you, thank you!” Sugawara speaks over Sawamura, before plucking off his hat and twirling it on one finger as he surveys the room. His clever mouth quirks in an evil grin, making everyone sweat a little bit, before he flings the hat toward the First Year Corner.

“First years! Catch!”

Hinata flings himself over Kageyama's legs to catch the hat, so fast that Kageyama's head spins trying to watch him. 

“I'll wear it!” Hinata shouts. Tsukishima's hand snaps out automatically, grabbing the hat and holding it over Hinata's head. Hinata gasps, hands clutching empty air, and both Yamaguchi and Kageyama turn away to snicker.

“Tsukishima! Give it to me!” Hinata growls.

Tsukishima smirks at him. “Oh, did you want this? I guess your arms were just too short to reach.” He makes a big show of pulling off the terrible antlers and setting the top hat firm only his head, tilting his head up. Hinata gapes at him, his eye twitching. Yamaguchi has to cover his mouth over his laughter.

“Stingy-shima! Fine, then!” Hinata pouts, grabbing Tsukishima's antlers and twisting around to offer them to Yachi, perched on the loveseat behind them.

“Thanks, Hinata!” Yachi squeaks, taking the antlers carefully and putting them on her head. She hasn't moved from the loveseat ever since Shimizu claimed the spot for both of them, getting by only on offers of drinks and food from the boys. Tanaka and Nishinoya, in particular, have been perfect at keeping a steady supply of sparkling juice and tea.

“Ahhh! Yacchan is so cute like that!” Nishinoya sighs. 

Tanaka nods in agreement. “But Kiyoko-san is lovely too, with her Santa hat!” They both stare at the loveseat in admiration. Shimizu ignores them, Yachi remains oblivious, and Ennoshita rolls his eyes.

Sugawara sweeps past the chaos and zeroes in on Tsukishima with a glint in his eye. Tsukishima stiffens when he senses the deadly intent, seconds before Sugawara has grasped his hands and dragged him up.

“Tsukishima, it's your turn now,” Sugawara sings, pushing him easily over to the dance space. “Show us what you've got!”

“What?” Tsukishima stares back at Sugawara in shock.

Sugawara grins, winking at the assembled team. “Whoever wears the top hat has to dance! Says so in the official rules,” he says smugly.

“I haven't seen any official rules,” he immediately tries to protest. He glances at Sawamura pleadingly, but his Captain only crosses his arms and shakes his head, as if giving up on containing the power that is Sugawara. Indeed, his Vice Captain has already left him standing in the middle of the floor, and Ennoshita, the traitor, cues up some fast, bopping song that immediately makes Tsukishima cringe.

“Tsukki, dance!” shouts someone who sounds suspiciously like Yamaguchi. 

“Absolutely not,” Tsukishima seethes, ripping off the hat and throwing it into the corner, and a small hand sneaks out to grab it.

“HA! It's my turn, then!” Hinata shouts, bounding over to the mini-stage and grinning at the team. He puts his hands on his hips in a pose to the cheers, elbowing Tsukishima away. With a glare Tsukishima slinks off, glad to be free of responsibility.

“Alright, alright,” Sugawara sighs, then grins wickedly again. “Ennoshita, play that special one.”

Ennoshita gives him a wide-eyed look from the stereo, glancing between Hinata's bright grin and Sugawara's smiling eyes. “Um, are you sure?”

“Definitely sure,” Sugawara smirks, sending shivers into everyone but Hinata, who doesn't even notice.

In reply, Ennoshita starts up another song -– this one a sultry number by Tanaka's favorite idol group, MKU38. Hinata pauses, glancing over his shoulder at Sugawara, who gives him a thumbs up.

Hinata seems to pout a little – and then he starts to dance.

Twelve jaws drop, because Hinata has the movements of the music video perfect to a tee. Everyone has seen the music video at least once – Tanaka watched it on repeat for a full week when it came out, and wasn't ashamed to share it with any teammate that walked within two feet of him – and everyone knows that the dance moves are...

Well. Much less innocent than they _ever_ imagined Hinata could do.

Yet here is Hinata, singing brazenly along with the lyrics and coaxing his audience with teasing fingers, his slim hips rolling along with the beat. He sinks down to his knees, then arches up at the climax of the song, before twisting around and swaying his hips, his shirt riding up in the back over his jeans.

At the end of the song, his lithe body performs the last moves as expertly as if he had been taught along with the idol group. Hinata slides down to his knees and posing to a silent room, flushed and short of breath.

The entire team stares. Hinata stares back, his face slowly turning red. 

“ _Holy shit, Hinata!_ ”

“How did you learn that?”

“ _Where did you learn that?!_ ”

“How did Suga know you knew that --”

“That was so awesome!”

“That... was kind of sexy.”

“ _Who said that_ \--”

Hinata jumps up and tries to flee, only to be caught by a long-fingered hand, its pair plucking the hat from his head. He looks up to see Tsukishima standing in front of him, eyes narrowed as he sets the hat on his head, making him loom over Hinata.

Nobody seems to notice the tiny blush on Tsukishima's face. Not that he would ever acknowledge its existence.

“I'm not going to lose to you,” Tsukishima announces, cutting a glare across the room. “Ennoshita-san. Number eleven, please. Hinata... try to keep up.”

Another song, another sultry tune accompanied by the most seductive jazz ensemble any of them has ever heard, sings out across the room. Tsukishima grasps Hinata's hips and pulls him close, snug against his long, lean body, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a small, sly smirk that Hinata notices immediately.

Bright eyes narrow, and then Hinata reaches up to cup the back of Tsukishima's neck, as soft as a lover's caress. He bears his teeth in a grin, never afraid to back down from a challenge. “Bring it on, Tsukishima.”

“You asked for it,” Tsukishima mutters, before he sweeps them off into a tango, expertly leading Hinata across the floor and spinning him around, extending him away before drawing him close and up, his long fingers splayed across Hinata's back. Hinata glares but does not resist, and then the movements are fast, quick, and furious, a battle for power under the guise of a song of seduction.

The song crests, and Hinata jumps off the ground, wrapping his legs around Tsukishima's waist and spreading his arms in a dramatic pose, while Tsukishima holds him up with the flat of his hand against the small of his back, as if Hinata weighs nothing.

Hinata arches himself up and slides one leg down, then the other, taunting Tsukishima with a sly grin. Tsukishima glowers and spins him around, pulling against him until they are pressed together intimately, Hinata's back plastered to Tsukishima's chest.

They dance far too closely for some of the more delicate hearts in the room, causing more than one scandalized gasp, until Hinata spins around again, plucks the hat from Tsukishima's great height, and shoves it on his head. Tsukishima hardly has time to look surprised, because Hinata then slides his hands up Tsukishima's chest and around his neck, before suddenly arching back, one leg hooked over Tsukishima's hip.

The song ends. The entire room remains absolutely silent, while Hinata and Tsukishima glare at each other in their precarious and completely inappropriate position, panting for breath. Even Sugawara, who had planned the entire thing, gapes at them in shock. 

Then Sawamura steps forward, hands on his hips. “We can't let our dear underclassmen beat us, gentlemen. To the dance floor!”

“ _Yeah!_ ”


End file.
